Talk:List of societies of Pangam-Pangat
I might join with a native American type culture. I now have a completed outline of a native American type culture based on a mix of several North and Central American civilizations including the Mayans, Anasazi, Sioux and others. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What does B.C. mean in this timeline? And what language families are there? Woogers - talk ( ) 10:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As these are centres of culture, they also have their own unique language families, religions, and culture. Thus there is exactly one language family per city. I'll try to upload my map so we can locate our cities. I'm curious to see what everyone has in mind. So far mine's going to be somewhere between Mongolian, Austronesian, and native American. BC is the same as in the real world, although yet far I have no idea where Jesus is going to be born, etc. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Three words: Holy Metari Empire. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am not joining before seeing a map... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If this is a different planet I don't think having a Jesus Christ would make much sense. I think you should change it to, for example, BP (Before Pangam) and AP (After Pangam), and say Pangam is some influential person. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ray Bradbury's "The Man" from The Illustrated Man. It's entirely possible. I uploaded a blank map and I'm about to upload a geographical map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Preliminary Claim, pending topo map. http://repo.woogers.net/images/claim.png Woogers - talk ( ) 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's possible, but negligibly. I would strongly recommend making the Jesus another name. Chat? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I was hoping that we would cast off all elements of Earth, except for flora, fauna, and similar geology. I have a grand plan for Metariism in the Framework. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, then "C" shall be a religious leader of a religion that eventually becomes the largest in Pangam-Pangat. We will decide when and where later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Stake your claims on the stake map now. Try to keep far from others. I will then proceed to make an official map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess I'm okay with being in South America. :/ Woogers - talk ( ) 18:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean for the continents to resemble those of Earth, although you can sorta see them. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Meant Ecosystem-wise. Tropical Forest, Chapparal, and Steppe Grasslands. Delicious undevelopable land. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol. You're basically in the desert, so thus you're on sort of a Nile. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I want to move now. Updated. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) This seems like a really ambicious and interesting project, and maybe the Renaissance of ConWorlds. I'm planning to join, but like the rest of worlds, I won't be able to edit much until September-October. If you wish so, I can make the (final/official) map in Illustrator. If you need help with something, ask. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 18:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As a strong OOC believer, I won't feel comfortable with worshiping another "God" thingy with my civilization, so they will believe in nothing until they have the technology to travel to earth, and learn about Jesus. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ALSO!!! Is Woog's map the official map? If so, can you please post an image of Africa next to the map, so that I can determine the scale... thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, you will have to do without traveling to Earth because Pangam-Pangat time will eventually equal Earth Time in terms of advancedness of technology, so that's basically when the RW people discover interstellar travel. I have to agree. I don't feel comfortable unless it's THE Jesus that comes to the planet, but under a different name. We'll not worry about that too much, or rewriting the Bible or anything, or even deciding where he is born. Just as long as there is a Jesus. My first 2/3 maps are official, and right now we're staking. Take this map, multiply by 5.625, and compare to the PP map. The projection is Gall-Peters on both so the areas are equal, but scale varies. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda have no idea how to do whatever you said... so I will wait until I get a better sense of how it works. So Woogers' map is the map we are using? :Woogers' map is my map with an x where he wants his civilization to be. I uploaded three maps, so check the upload log. Blank Map, Geographic Map are both official, and Stake Map is still in the air. Should be scaled correctly if I'm not mistaken. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am joining, please put me on a small and isolated island (I'm being an easter island-type culture. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Easter Island is Austronesian, so I don't think that would work if there was just a random island with its own language family. Examples of real world civs might be Chinese, Mespotamia, Egypt, or Inca. Does anyone need a conlang? I don't recommend doing much until you at least have a phonology going. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take your offer of a conlang. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Peshalic. It's not done, but you can start naming things now. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::0% Comprehension. Please give entry course on Constructed Language design. 18:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) <-Woogers - talk ( ) 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll work on it a little bit more. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not the problem, I don't understand what's up there now, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So here's what's going on: *The charts basically say what kind of agreement is in the language and how the grammar works basically. In this case it just says that there's no markings so basically 1 word, 1 concept. *Below is a chart that shows all the letters and the precise ways to articulate them. And http://www.paulmeier.com/ipa/charts.html is where nerds go to learn the meanings of those symbols. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That would be fine, make some islands near the island I want and a coast of the group. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :How would I go about compiling a dictionary, and/or translating from my native language? I have nothing to work against. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If Seashore is so great, why don't you add it yourself ;) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Just draw an X where you want your city. I'm not going to let you add islands because you gotta live with what you got, but you can still draw an x. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) --- Can we get a map showing where everyone is located now? I think TM and I want the same island for our civilizations, so I don't want confusion. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 14:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, so how do I know to what reaches their borders span? Because I only see where the cities are... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We have not yet determined this. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I have an idea where I want my city to be, but first I need to know about the terrain. Because my city will be kinda close to the north pole... so I want to know the climate areas as well... I will see if I can work on something, but it will all be done with Paint XD! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We shall wait until about 760 BC to decide borders. The civilizations are just in their infant stages. Keep in mind that at that point the civilizations would include several different countries by then. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my work plan is to have several different countries late-game, one all-conquering empire now. Like caliphates. Or Rome of old. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Basically. And it would be fun to have border countries. I can't wait until there are countries all over the map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) This is what I had in mind for climate regions. And this is what I want for my "Empire". This region will include many countries in the future once the tribes split. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Eww South Cadian Taiga do not want. I like my temperate forests thankyouverymuch. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So I can't have that area? Or are you referring to the climate map? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The climes. I JUST moved out of the desert, I don't want my new hearth to be frozen wasteland. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, can you then please explain the climate in my area which I marked off? I actually want lush forests, and a icy/snowy area with high mountains between the two. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Click the climate map. There is a legend. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks, missed that. Can we add two new continents which are the north and south poles? Because we are lacking those types of areas. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We aren't. The gray areas are these types of areas you refer to. The southernmost island, and some of the northernmost areas are in this zone. Assume that some of the ocean surrounding these areas are permanently frozen. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We aren't adding continents. This isn't the NRW. The frozen area is a tiny sliver at the bottom due to the projection. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Languages_of_Pangam-Pangat_Comparison. Anyone can start adding words to your dictionary there if they want. Sorry for the holdup, SW, but I'll try to get your language done soon. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I need a general set of rules to start translating from my native language to Peshalic. Or is there a set of rules at all? I'd like to learn the language. :D Woogers - talk ( ) 20:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of rules? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Names Alright, I see many of you have already decided the names of Peninsulas and Continents, but I cannot do so without my ConLang, so I need to request from DK, or whoever is creative, to please give the names for the following: . Thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hold your horses. You can name anything yourself as soon as you've subjugated it or mostly subjugated it. This is to take into account language evolution. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Status Check Okay, seeming we're all getting settled nicely, I wanted to confirm a few things. There are lots of civilizations, but I wanted to make sure none were repeats of each other, or none were even close. Look at the real world. Imagine calling China close to India, India close to the Arab countries, the Arab countries close to Europe, or any of those close to Austronesian or Amerindian. In order to confirm that kind of difference occurs, I've decided to institute a check. Please give information describing culture and all real world influences. Hớgoońg is essentially an Altaic-like culture, but it has some Austronesian influences (taboo system, religion), and a slight bit of Amerindian culture. As it is located in the taiga, the culture shall develop around the trees and mountains. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The H'Dtariaen Empire will be an Arabic-type civilization. I am working it in so that you have that Persian Empire feeling when reading through the articles. It is just a shame there isn't any desert in my area, that would have worked great. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Holy Roman Empire + Papal States + Israel + Ottoman Empire = Peshalim. Church controls the state; heck, church IS the state. State is extremely violent against those who are not of the faith. State funds missions to convert heretics and non-believers worldwide. State's goal is to spread Metariism to every living soul on Pangam-Pangat through any means necessary. Hopefully, I'll convert a neighboring civilization by the year 0. However, this is all in the black. The front of the state is a peace-loving, caring, and free society, with I guess you could call Germanic cultural influences. The forests are very important to the Metari, as they get their food, shelter, and other basic human needs from the forest and its various products. Don't look at me as an extremist. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC)